Senji Ryuubetsu
Senji Ryuubetsu (留別・戦時, Ryūbetsu Senji, lit. "Saying Farewell to those Staying Behind at Wartime) is a young Ensura, hailing from the past, though brought into the future, growing up in a time of prejudice and oppression. Appearance Senji is a young man, with a small and dainty figure, possessing the finest of features that are mainly known to his race and his race alone; an effiminate appearance. The young Ensura's hair is that of a dull-azure colour, and it is tied into twintails with grey bands. His bangs are parted in the middle, trailing down to rest upon his chest; the rest is messily arranged upon his forehead. Senji possesses azure eyes. Personality and Traits A kind and just young man, Senji is so much unlike his fellow Ensura that it is strange. Despite being part of the fascist regime of the Ensura Council, Senji bears no ill will intended towards the other races; in fact, Senji is constantly attempting to communicate with them, to no avail. It has been noted that Senji is most certainly in touch with his feminine side- he is fond of shopping, cooking, and tending to flowers; this has caused him more than once to be the subject of ridicule. However, when in a scuffle, Senji takes upon a cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran than somebody who is rather young for his race; he constantly keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. Senji has the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so warriors need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations, and has proved this time and time again. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Senji, despite his demeanour, is an extremely talented swordsman, said to be on par with Hizashi Yoshi. Despite the contrast between his large blade and lithe frame, Senji has proven time and time again to be the most talented in the art of Zanjutsu out of the five. He was able to easily slice and defeat two officers before they could react, and to match and even overwhelm Kachihi for a few moments with his swordplay. He is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself, and, according to Senji, can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Behind Senji's desceptively small frame is a master of Hakuda, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Amusingly, Senji has had access to this style before Bruce Lee was born; when questioned about this by Kachihi, Senji told him to not think about it too hard. Impressive Speed: *'Suihakkei' (水発劲, "inner liberation of water") Incredible Strength: Notable Intelligence: Vast Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Yuuzaiben (有罪冕, "Guilty Crown") is the name of Senji's Zanpakutō. It appears similar to a Chinese jian, though it is decorated with an amalgamation of angelic and demonic features to appear as if it were the perfect representation of yin and yang. Shikai: Yuuzaiben's released form takes the form of a saber with a single long broad blade and an extended handle, which enables the Ensura to grasp it with both hands. The guard is in the shape of a crown and a crimson ribbon dangles from the hilt. This ribbon is able to extend and retract upon Senji's thoughts, enabling him to swing his sword around at deadly speeds, utilizing it in a similar manner to a boomerang; holding it by the ribbon, spinning it, and then, while still holding on to the ribbon, tossing it; enabling it to inflict damage upon anything it cuts before he yanks it back with the ribbon. As the ribbon is immune to spiritual particles, cutting it is ineffective. Shikai Special Abilities: Upon a seemingly harmless snap of his fingers, Senji amasses a vicious maelstrom of radiant, scarlet and raven spiritual energy upon his hands or anywhere else he desires; this energy almost appears as if it is a blazing hellfire that will extinguish the souls of his foes. With simple or even complex hand movements, Senji launches this powerful energy at his foes in unrestrained waves which usually cover a large distance, directing it towards his target. The energy is touted to chase Senji's foe to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as it would catch his foe eventually. The energy can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; it will always change its path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach its target. However, as a downside, the energy is easy to deflect and dissipate if one knows how to. As it moves though the atmosphere, it gathers and condenses stray spiritual particles and absorbs it into the energy to increase in speed. *'Condensed Destruction': Senji can condense and shift the size of the waves in the form of a small sphere, thus packing more power into a more manageable form to control much easier—or so it seems. Due to the energy being far more compressed within the form of a sphere, it packs far more power and possesses a lot more speed to the point that more often than not, the foe cannot comprehend the velocity of this sphere, enabling Senji to vanquish his target without a trace, but the truth is that this condensed form is extremely difficult to control; as little by little, the compression is being undone as the sphere moves around, leading it to randomly accelerate and decelerate, resulting in Setsuna having no control over it's speed and flight path; though it manages to keep it's overwhelming power intact at all times. However, he can focus his power into numerous highly mobile small spheres to circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. *'Human-Sized Destruction Form': On a whim, Senji can amass the energy around his body, forming a "casing" of sorts that instills the visage that he is encased in an armour of pure destruction. In truth, he is converting his own bodily properties into the energy, augmenting his offensive, defensive, and mobility parameters drastically. Now, with a single touch, he can unconsciously or consciously obliterate anything he touches regardless of will; and for the record, most spiritual projectiles will disintegrate upon impact with his new body. At a moment's notice, Senji can use the energy emanating from his hands and focus it upon his own body in this form, materializing beings of pure destructive energy shaped in his exact likeness, which can serve as diversions, extra attacking force, or he can even launch these clones at his foes as volatile explosives. *'Destruction Seekers': One of his most advanced techniques; with this technique, Senji channels the energy outwards, manifesting it as several small cannon-shaped pods of pure destructive energy, a stained scarlet and jet-black series of hovering turrets that surround him. Using a variant of telepathy, Senji is constantly sending signals from his brain to these pods, creating a communication network that enables him to move them around the area almost effortlessly. These pods unleash condensed blasts of energy which appear similar to lasers at his foes; he prefers to use them to attack his foes from long-range and often in conjunction with other techniques. They can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. The one downside to this technique is that maintaining the Destruction Seekers requires a large amount of both mental and spiritual power, so obviously keeping them out for extended periods of time places a large amount of strain upon him, leading him to only bust out this technique in dire times. Ensura Powers Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ensura Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:LGBT Characters